3 words
by HuddyGirl94
Summary: Just an ordinary conversation between the dean of medicine and the head of the medical department.... or is it?


Three Words

Cuddy sat at her desk trying not to think of the three little words that she said to him. _How could I be so stupid?_ And the more she thought about it,the worse she felt. However, she didn't know that the more _he_ thought about it, he felt surprisingly better!

All of the sudden there was a light knock at the door. Quickly, she scanned through her patien files making it look like she was working. "Cuddy? Can I come in?" she looked up an saw House's face in the

square-paneled window.

**--H****ouse****--**

flashback

"O.K., so I'll stop by Wilson's at about 3 o'clock to have a bite of _his_ sandwhich." He chuckled, "It's surprising how he doesn't learn."

Cuddy wore a small, faint smile with her bright, crimson red lipstick and her soft red eyeshadow glowing towards House. These moments made him seem to want a love life, but it always scares him... and with that, he almost thought of the unthinkable.

"How did I know you would say something like that?" She smiled quickly while eyeing her opponent like in a game of chess.

"I guess you know me too well."said House, " Well, I got to go steal a sandwhich from Wilson. Bye." and before she could say goodbye, he was ten feet away from her.

" Goodbye!" and the next three words that came out of her mouth were the words she would regret for the rest of her life... or would she?

"I love you, House..." she thought she said it to herself in her head but according to House's reaction, she said it out loud..

House stopped slowly, shifting his weight onto his flamed cane to face the woman that told him the three magic words.

"What was that?" he smirked.

"Nothing!" and with that, she sent off to her office.

**--H****ouse****--**

"Yeah, you can come in." There was a long, awkward silence for a while- about three minutes to be exact. Neither of them had a single clue of what to say to one another. Finally House broke the ice...

"I'm bored... and hungry. Wilson was in one of his 'I'm PMSing' moods so I didn't get any food." He looked around the room... anywhere but her bright blue, familiar eyes. Cuddy then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

" Are you ok?" House asked. He was actually a bit surprised about the compassion he had given off to Cuddy.

"...yeah-no- I mean..." she stuttered.

"Shhh..." he smiled a bit but then came to his senses and made a rude comment about her breasts or her wardrobe.

" You hadn't possibly heard those three little words that I said out loud to you did you?" She sat there with her mind hoping he didn't here but her heart wanting him to.

He looked at her confused. "That depends... " House said, "what did you say to me?" He was playing dumb. Of coarse he knew what she said. It scared him, but that doesn't mean that he didn't like it. Cuddy looked into his eyes and for a moment, she was completely lost in his ocean deep, blue eyes.

"Cuddy" he asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, right... I said... I love you?" She held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for some stupid, unnecessary remark, but instead she felt hot air on the side of her neck and she opened her eyes.

"House! What are you doin-"

"Shhh..." he calmed her. " Just a little tip for living; it might help to breathe outward _as well _as inward. He slowly moved toward her, with his right leg burning with every step.

"House-" She intended on finishing the sentencebut before she knew it, she felt warm, firm lips against her own. She thought about opening her eyes-thought about it- but she didn't . Instead of questioning the encounter, she went along with it like it was rehearsed.House suddenly dropped his cane and felt his way to Cuddy's lower back, while Cuddy pulled his hair and felt his chin stubble. Before House could find his way to her skirt, she pulled away, licking her lips and fixing her hair. "No".

"What?" House looked at Cuddy confused.

" You want to do this the wright way of not?" asked Cuddy with her evil, lurrring stare.

"Who ever wants to do the right thing?" joked House.

Cuddy studied House carefully. "You know, it's not all that bad to do the right thing... meet me at Silvertone's Parlor at eight o'clock. House seemed to get the idea but before he could leave she grabbed his arm and added..."and _**don't**_ be late."

FINISH!!


End file.
